The Phantom Sleepwalker
by marrs
Summary: After a long and grueling practice inflicted upon the Seirin High basketball team, the members are completely exhausted. Especially their most physically weak member, Kuroko. Being a nice friend for once, Kagami offers Kuroko a place to crash since his place is close by. Kagami soon regrets this decision once Kuroko unconsciously reveals his strange sleeping habits.


**A/N: Hello there everyooneee. So um... This is my first KNB fanfiction. And also my first fanfic on . I've been nervous and hesitant to write anything but I saw this picture by a deviantartist called milaa-chan (or starlight025 on tumblr) and I got inspired. So I decided to write a little kagakuro drabble. I hope you all enjoy it. **

_**I do not own Kuroko No Basket or any character affiliated with the anime / manga.**_

Kagami was quite used to sleeping in the same vicinity with people that had strange sleeping habits. Take Alex for example. It wasn't a secret that she didn't know how to keep her clothes on. It wasn't for sexual reasons at all. She didn't think about that when she was getting naked. She always said she just 'hated the restriction of clothes'. She was so used to the free, airy fabric and design of her basketball uniform that normal clothes just didn't suit her very well. Instead of being a logical person and buying more comfortable clothing, Alex simply took everything off. This was especially true during the night. While staying with Kagami, the two had developed a compromise. She would at least keep on a shirt and underwear while in the house. And although she whined about the shirt, she agreed.

But all deals seemed to go out the window once she was asleep. She had a bad habit of sleep walking. She would stand in the middle of the night, strip out of her clothes, and somehow make her way into his bed. Every morning for a solid year that he stayed with Alex was spent with Kagami kicking his naked mentor out from his bed.

So yea. Kagami was accustomed to sleeping around people who had strange sleeping habits. But nothing could have prepared him for Kuroko. He had met the Phantom a little over five months ago. When he first met him, he thought the kid was weak. To be honest, he still sometimes saw him as a child. When not on the basketball court, he had trouble seeing him as a part of the same team as the Generation of Miracles. With his size and his adorable little face, it was difficult to picture. But the mysterious sixth member of the Generation of Miracles had proven himself to be strong and skilled. When he first met Kuroko, he was sure he would hate the kid. He hated people that didn't know how to carry their own weight. When he challenged him to a one on one, Kagami wondered how he would be able to deal with a person so useless. But it seemed like no matter how much he tried to find things wrong with him in the beginning, he started growing more and more attached. And now, he couldn't imagine playing basketball without his shadow.

They had just finished a late practice. Their lovely coach Riko had drilled them until their legs were jelly and they could barely even breath. Even Kagami thought today's practice was hard. His legs were throbbing by the end of it. And if he was exhausted, that meant Kuroko was probably near his ultimate death.

He felt bad for him. He obviously wasn't as physically capable as the rest of the team. Even the second string members were more fit than Kuroko was. But nonetheless, he still pushed himself. Always, even if he had to try twice as hard, in order to keep up with the team. He was honestly surprised he made it until the end. Given, he threw up once or twice in between, but he lasted. Kagami had to admit that he was proud of the little trooper.

Seeing him in the condition he was in at the end of practice made him feel sorry for him. He couldn't possibly let him drag himself out of the gym, to the train station, and then to his house. He knew he would have trouble simply making it to the door. Since his apartment was close by, he offered Kuroko to stay over. The blue haired phantom hadn't even answered him properly. He just looked up at him with those creepily clear blue eyes and collapsed in his arms. Kagami had panicked at first, thinking that he had fainted from overexertion, but he let out a sigh of relief when he heard a snore.

And now, here he was. Kagami had set up a futon in his room, letting Kuroko take the bed. He needed it more than he did himself anyway. Kagami didn't have a problem sleeping on the floor. He could sleep in his desk sitting upright and he'd be perfectly fine.

He had finally managed to start falling sleep, which had proven rather difficult with Kuroko's snoring. Who would have guessed such a small person could snore so loudly? And that's when he felt it. That strange, uneasy feelings that he got when he first met Kuroko. That feeling that someone was around, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

He had rolled and twisted and turned in attempt to get rid of the feeling. Finally, he opened his eyes, only to come face to face with his pale, blue haired team mate. A gasp left his lips as he flailed around in the futon, getting caught and tangled between the sheets. His heart was pounding in his chest from the surprise. He thought he had finally started getting used to Kuroko. But apparently he was wrong.

"Jesus Christ, Kuroko! You have to stop doing that! Why are you even down here?"

Kuroko had raised from his position and was now sitting up on the futon, his eyes wide open and staring at Kagami. Despite Kagami's loud and very clear words, Kuroko had remained silent. He just... stared. It was almost if he was staring straight through Kagami rather than at him. And that just made it all the more creepy.

"Stop being such a weirdo and go back to sleep. God only knows what hell Riko will put us through tomorrow.." he said, muttering the last part under his breath.

Kagami sat there for a moment, waiting for Kuroko to move from the futon and back to the bed so they could both go back to sleep. Finally after a few seconds, Kuroko did move. Only it wasn't to the bed.

His wide blue eyes were fixed on Kagami as he crawled over to him. Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, he crawled onto the red head's lap, latching his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Kagami stared wide eyes in shock. At this point, he was frozen. A lump was stuck in his throat and his heart.. well he was sure he wasn't the only one able to hear it. This was completely different from when Alex would mess around with him. This was Kuroko. _Kuroko._ His team mate. His shadow. The boy who was always serious, calm, cool, and collected. And now here he was, casually sitting on his lap.

The red head gulped and opened his mouth to speak. Only the beginning of the latter's name came from his lips before the sound was muffled. A soft and warm pair of lips were suddenly on his own. An unfamiliar taste invaded his pallets and made him forget what he was even about to say. His mind was in complete and utter shock and confusion, but his body seemed to move on its own. His own lips moved against the others, stealing as many tastes and touches as he could before the moment was gone.

Just as soon as he was beginning to get familiar with Kuroko's taste, it was gone. Kuroko had pulled away and had now buried his head in the crook of his neck. Meanwhile, Kagami's thoughts were on overdrive. He was still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He couldn't lie and say he didn't like it. Because he did. But just because he enjoyed it didn't mean he wasn't still curious about why it occurred.

"K-Kuroko... Wh-"

Before he could finish his question, the vibration of a snore tickled his neck and filled his ears. Kagami's face flushed a deep red and realization flooded through him.

_"Of course.. The little bastard is still asleep.." _


End file.
